WINTER PAIN
by bomipark6104
Summary: Kutakkan pergi bila kau anggan aku ada. Hanya mencintaimu pun aku bisa. Jika, Ku tak ada di hatimu lagi. Takkan kusesali hidup tanpamu aku bisa, akan hanya cinta yang kubawa pulang.'/ T / ChanBaek / slight HunBaek / GS
1. Chapter 1

WINTER PAIN

.

.

.

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

ONESHOOT/GS FOR UKE/TYPOS

RATED : T to M(?)

.

.

.

Winter pain

.

 _'Kutakkan pergi bila kau anggan aku ada. Hanya mencintaimu pun aku bisa. Jika, Ku tak ada di hatimu lagi. Takkan kusesali hidup tanpamu aku bisa, akan hanya cinta yang kubawa pulang.'_

"Oppa, apa kau hari ini latihan lagi?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya malas, jengah dengan pertanyaan yang kesekian kalinnya dari mulut kekasihnya itu. Menurutnya, kekasihnya ini terlalu berlebihan dengan segala perhatian yang diberikan kepadanya. Setiap saat ia selalu mendapatkan pesan dari kekasihnya, menanyakan kabarnya, menanyakan apakah ia sudah makan atau belum, apakah ia hari ini ada latihan atau tidak, menanyakan apakah...masih banyak lagi yang kekasihnya itu tanyakan pada dirinya.

Bukan perhatian seperti ini yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Cukup dengan memperhatikan dirinya seorang dengan wajar, tanpa harus menanyakan segala hal yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Itu terlalu berlebihan dan kekanakan. Ia sudah bukan remaja lagi, bukan saatnya untuk bersikap seperti remaja labil yang tengah kasmaran di mabuk cinta.

"Baekhyun! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan seperti ini. Cukup dengan memperhatikanku sewajarnya saja. Tidak perlu menanyakan apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku tak akan berpaling pada wanita lain, tetapi jika kau seperti ini mungkin itu akan terjadi."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak tega mengatakan itu dengan sekali tarikan napas. Kekasihnya ini begitu rapuh perasaannya, tak mudah menerima segala sesuatu yang tak sepaham dengannya pria tinggi bertelinga peri itu memijat dahinya yang pusing. Ia juga bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada Baekhyun. Ia merasa Baekhyun masih terlalu muda akan hubungan ini.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa faktor usia mereka yang terpaut lumayan jaiuh ini menjadi pemicu adanya masalah dalam hubungannya. Awalnya Chanyeol yakin bahwa perbedaan umur ini bukan masalah baginya, namun ternyata ini begitu sulit ia lakukan.

"Apakah salah jika aku mengkhawatirkan mu oppa? Se..sebagai kekasihmu..hiks...a..a..aku hanya tak ingin kau ..terluka..hiks..atau kekurangan apapun."

Isak Baekhyun tertahan menahan cairan kristal bening yang berada di pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya ia merasa seperti ribuan pisau sedang menyayat hatinya, ingin sekali ia mengusap pipi gembul sang kekasih namun, untuk kali ini ia akan egois agar Baekhyun bisa menjadi lebih dewasa lagi, karena ia tak ingin bermain-main dengan hubungan ini. Ia ingin hubungan ini berjalan untuk menuju ke tahap yang lebih serius lagi.

Karena ketika mengingat usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi, 27 tahun tentu bukanlah angka muda. Apalagi ketika ia pulang ke rumah, ibunya akan selalu menanyakan kapan ia menikah. Oleh karena itu ia pindah ke apartment ini.

"Tetapi tidak berlebihan seperti ini juga. Aissh yasudalah... aku akan menghubungi Sehun agar ia mengantarmu pulang. Aku pergi"

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung disana dan menangis melihat punggung lelaki yang ia cintai meninggalkannya tanpa adanya pelukan hangat yang selalu diberinya. Hatinya sakit mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, ia jatuh ke lantai dengan kencangnya suara tangis dan banyaknya air mata. Memang sudah tak aneh jika Baekhyun mengetahui kode password apartment Chanyeol, karena ia terlalu sering datang ke sana.

'TING'

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah lelaki putih tinggi dengan raut wajah yang khawatit.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau tak apa?" Sehun yang dihubungi oleh Chanyeol segera pergi menuju apartment Chanyeol. Dan ia menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk dilantai dengan keadaan menangis, sungguh miris melihatnya.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Chanyeol hyung? Sebelum pergi latihan, tadi hyung menghubungiku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, yang tak lain adalah adik sepupu kekasihnya- Park Chanyeol. Bahkan mungkin sejak tadi ia tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Baekhyun menatap pria itu sejenak dengan tatapan yang seolah megambarkan jika saat ini ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Baekhyun pun segera memeluk kembali Sehun dan menangis di pelukannya. Sehun? Tentunya ia sangat terkejut akan hal ini, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, membalas pelukan atau tidak.

Namun, lima detik selanjutnya Sehun pun membalas pelukan itu dan Baekhyun semakin terisak disana.

"Hei! Aku yakin ketika kita keluar dari sini, para tetangga akan memberikan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi padaku apalagi dengan tatapan sinisnya serasa ingin membunuhku karena membuatmu menagis. Jadi...Baekhyun yang cantik jangan menangis lagi ya, aku bisa mati nanti ketika keluar. Kau kan tahu bagaimana para penghuni apartemen di sini-AKH!"

Suara Sehun diberhentikan oleh cubitan sadis yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau..." sentak saja Baekhyun memukuli dada Sehun bertubi-tubi. Senyum di muka Sehun berkembang karena setidaknya tak ada air mata lagi yang menetes.

"Jja, aku antar kau pulang. Aku tak ingin hyung memarahiku jika kau tak pulang dengan selamat."

00oo00

 **Di tempat lain...**

"Untukmu..." Luhan menyodorkan sebotol minuman penambah energi pada Chanyeol yang tengah mengistirahatkan kakinya yang lelah sehabis latihan berat tadi.

Chanyeol merupakan pemain kapten tim basket di sebuah club terkenal di Seoul. Sudah beberapa kali timnya memenangkan penghargaan dalam ajang bergengsi. Oleh karena itu, setiap ada atau pun tidak ada pertandingan tim nya akan selalu berlatih.

"Gomawo" Chanyeol menyambut botol minum itu dari sahabatnya yang sekaligus menjadi manajer tim basketnya itu.

"Latihan hari ini begitu berat ya? Aku harap perjuangan kalian berbuah dengan manis agar tak sia-sia latihan kalian. Ingat lusa adalah pertandingannya"

"Gomawo atas doamu,Luhan noona. Aku pun berharap seperti itu."

Chanyeol menenggak minuman itu hingga sebagian botol tersisa. Ia menyeka dahinya yang akan keringat.

Memang benar hari ini begitu menguras tenaga ditambah lagi akan beban pikirannya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun, namun tetap saja tindakannya terhadap Baekhyun selalu terbayang. Air mata Baekhyun adalah kelemahannya, apalagi jika ia sendiri yang membuat air mata itu keluar.

"Untuk pertandingan lusa, aku ingin kalian lebih fokus dan waspada terhadap lawan. Jangan sampai strategi yang kita buat terbaca oleh lawan."

Luhan yang lebih tua darinya itu memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa. Untuk itu Chanyeol nyaman berbicara bersama Luhan, tidak dengan Baekhyun yang masih memiliki pemikiran kekanakan jadi ia masih harus membimbingnya. Bukan nya tak mau membimbing, hanya saja ia terlalu malas jika pada ujungnya Baekhyun tetap pada keras kepalanya.

"Ya, tentu saja itu tak akan terjadi"

"Aku percaya pada kalian. Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong kemana kekasih mungilmu itu? Selama latihan aku tak melihatnya"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas. Memang setiap latihan pasti Baekhyun akan selalu ikut dan menyemangatinya, oleh karena itu hampir seluruh orang disini mengenalnya, karena Baekhyun selalu membuat lelucon yang lucu dan ia adalah wanita yang ceria. Mengingat itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan karena itu juga ia bisa jatuh hati pada wanita mungil itu.

"Hari ini ia memiliki kuis di kampusnya sampai malam nanti jadi yah... dia tak bisa menemaniku."

Chanyeol yang dulu tak suka membohong, kini ia harus melakukan itu secara terpaksa. Bahkan hari ini Baekhyun tak memiliki kelas satu pun. Hari ini ia sedang libur, untuk mempersiapkan ujiannya. Chanyeol hanya tak ingin orang lain tahu jika ia sedang bertengkar dengan sang kekasih.

"Oh ya? Tetapi Kyungsoo hari ini tak memiliki kelas apapun, ia sedang berlibur"

Skak mat!, ia lupa jika Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun dan adik dari Luhan.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong Chanyeolie. Terlihat jelas dai mata seksi mu itu. Jadi... ceritalah apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?"

Akhirnya Chanyeol menceritakannya pada Luhan, walau tak banyak yang ia ceritakan tapi itu cukup membuat Luhan tak bertanya lagi. Cukup dirinya dan Baekhyun lah yang tahu, ia tak ingin orang lain ikut terlibat dalam masalahnya. Ia cukup berterimaksih kepada Luhan karena selalu memerhatikannya.

Dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari itu bukan perhatian akan sahabat melainkan keinginan untuk memilikimu.

 **TBC**

 **IG : bomipark_6104**

 **Line : parkbyun_**

Akhirnya sampai juga di kata tbc...oke fix bomi gk akan banyak ngomong sekarang mah tinggal nunggu review dari kalian aja~~~~

Satu lagi, ini ff pertama bomi yg bergenre hurt/comfort.

 **=BOMIPARK6104=**


	2. Chapter 2

Bomi Park

.

.

Winter Pain

 _episode 2_

 _._

 _._

"Masih ingat dengan Lee Jung?" Tanya Luhan setelah beberapa menit terjadi kehenin

gan diantara mereka.

Lee Jung adalah ketua klub mereka saat SMA dulu yang juga sahabat mereka. Pria itu juga merupakan pria yang disukai oleh Luhan dulu, dan Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, para penggemar Lee Jung juga merasa cemburu dengan Luhan yang dekat dengan pria berlesung pipi itu. Memang, Chanyeol dan dan Lee Jung merupakan siswa populer disekolahnya dulu. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga memiliki kemampuan yang bagus. Unttuk itulah mereka begitu terkenal di sekolahnya karna bakat yang dimiliki, bukan hanya ketampanan saja.

"Lee Jung si idiot itu?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengingat-ingat kembali memorinya saat masih masa sekolah dulu.

"Yak! Jangan memanggilnya idiot!" sengak Luhan tak terima dengan ucapan Chanyeol tentang Lee Jung yang idiot.

Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu berawal dari Lee Jung yang selalu bertingkah konyol dan di luar batas kenormalan. Ia selalu mengupil ataupun buang angin sembarangan saat di dalam ruang kelas yang tengah sepi maupun terdapat banyak orang, terkadang juga ia selalu berfoto dengan wajah konyolnya, bahkan sampai membuat Chanyeol heran akan tingkahnya yang sedikit abnormal itu. Chanyeol yang heran akan Lee Jung yang memiliki wajah tampan bak seorang pangeran, tentu menyematkan panggilan 'idiot' itu pada Lee Jung.

"Hahahaha... kau masih menyukainya, eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih terkikik tanpa menyadari keterdiamannya Luhan akan pertanyaannya.

"Katakan ada apa dengan pria idot itu?" Lanjut Chanyeol,

Akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa memberikan picingan tak sukanya pada Chanyeol. Oh, lelaki ini memang paling jago untuk membuatnya kesal, tidak dulu juga tidak sekarang selalu membuat dirinya harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra.

"Hentikan, Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya saat tahu Luhan yang tak suka dengan candaannya.

"Kudengar dari Yura, dia sudah bercerai dengan istrinya. Kau tak mengetahuinya?" Yura merupakan teman wanita Luhan satu-satunya saat SMA dulu. Karena dari semua teman wanitanya tidak ada yang pernah menyukainya, hanya Yura seorang yang mau berteman dengan dirinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku tak banyak waktu untuk mencari tahu urusan orang lain. Bahkan sejak Lee Jung pergi melanjutkan sekolah hukumnya, aku tak mendapatkan kabar apa pun darinya."

"Ah, begitu... sudah lima tahun kita tidak tak saling bertemu. Bagaimana jika minggu depan kita adakan acara reunian dengan teman-teman SMA kita? Aku merindukan mereka."

-WINTER PAIN-

Lima hari berlalu begitu cepat, secepat angin menerbangkan debu. Selama itu pula Baekhyun tidak mendapat kabar dari Chanyeol. Ia pun sama sekali tidak menghubungi Chanyeol, bukan tidak, tetapi ragu untuk menghubunginya karena ia takut mengganggu waktu Chanyeol. Bahkan saat pertandingan Chanyeol pun ia tak datang untuk menonton secara langsung, dan tak mengucapkan dukungan sedikitpun. Ia masih enggan untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu, takut jika ia terkena bentakan lagi dari sang kekasih. Biasanya Baekhyun akan sibuk saat pertandingan penting Chanyeol. Namun kali ini ia benar-benar tak peduli akan hal itu. Baekhyun yang memang mudah tuk sakit hati akan bentakan, tidak akan menyapa atau memedulikan orang yang telah membentaknya itu.

Besok adalah ujian terakhirnya, dan sampai detik ini sama sekali tidak ada buku yang ia baca sedikitpun. Pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol berimbas pada moodnya yang berubah menjadi buruk, bahkan terkadang ia sering mengumpat pada Sehun yang akan menjadi sasarannya. Karena hanya pria itulah tempatnya berbagi.

Sehun juga teman kampusnya, tetapi berbeda fakulitas. Baekhyun menggambil Sastra Inggris sedangkan Sehun mengambil hukum. Walaupun begitu, mereka dikampus selalu terlihat bersama-sama, bahkan sampai-sampai mereka dinobatkan sebagai _CC-COUPLE CAMPUS_. Karena mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Chanyeol juga mengetahui akan hal itu, karena Baekhyun selalu menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya. Untuk itulah Chanyeol tak merasa khawatir memercayakan Baekhyun pada Sehun saat dirinya tak sedang berada disampin Baekhyun.

"Haishh..." dengusan itu berkali-kali keluar dari mulut Baekhyun yang bosan.

Wanita itu membolak-balikkan tubuhnya berkali-kali di atas tempat tidurnya. Hari ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa bosan, tak ada sesuatu hal yang dilakukannya selain membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Bermain ponsel, menjelajah internet, bermain denganakun sosialnya pun sudah ia lakukan berulang-ulang hingga membuatnya bosan.

Terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol, namun lagi-lagi rasa gengsinya itu muncul. Ia memang terlalu gengsi untuk menghubungi kekasihnya terlebih dahulu. Ia merasa dirinya tak bersalah, oleh karena itu Chanyeol lah yang seharusnya menghuvungi dirinya terlebih dahulu untuk meminta maaf atau menanyakan keadaannya. itulah komitmen yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"Ya! Park Chan Yeol! Kau membuat diriku uring-uringan seperti ini. Apa susahnya menghubungiku terlebih dahulu? Itu bahkan tak menghabiskan banyak tenaga seperti kau latihan! haissh"

Wanita itu memukul-mukul layar data ponselnya yang didalamnya menampilkan gambar Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun bertambah kesal melihat wajah tanpa dosa prianya itu. Dengan sekejap wanita itu mengambil mantel coklatnya, karena diluar suhu begitu dingin. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan kediamannya tanpa berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya. Beginilah kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, ia tak akan memedulikan hal-hal yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Jika saat bosan seperti ini, biasanya Baekhyun akan mengunjungi kediaman Sehun yang berada persis disamping apartemen Chanyeol. Oh, Baekhyun terlalu bosan hingga ia melupakan hal itu, pada kenyataannya jika apartemen Sehun satu gedung dengan apartemen sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah ia hindari. Betapa bodohnya dia akan hal itu.

Sesampainya didepan pintu apartemen Sehun, ia sesaat melirik ke arah pintu apartemen Chanyeol yang terlihat sepi. Kakinya memaksa ia untuk melangkah ke sana, namun logikanya berkata untuk tidak. Tujuan awalnya adalah untuk bertemu Sehun dan mengajaknya bermain game hingga ia kembali merasa bosan, bukan untuk menemusi si tiang itu.

'Dasar Tiang Listrik berjalan' Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun!" Seru seseorang dari belakang saat ia akan memencet bel.

Sudah pasti Baekhyun mengenal suara berat ini. Park Chan Yeol. Ia ragu untuk membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah yang selama ini ia rindukan. Namun detik selanjutnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan akhirnya melihat wajah sendu yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa hari ini. Pria yag sama sekali tak memberikan kabar padanya, atau meminta maaf sekalipun atas tindakannya waktu itu.

Ia hanya memandang datar Chanyeol, dan menahan rasa senangnya yang membuncah akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Jika saja ia bukan seseorang yang mementingkan gengsi, mungkin saat ini ia telah berlari dan memeluk pria dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa tak langsung masuk saja. Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa,"

Chanyeol mengira jika Baekhyun akan mengunjunginya. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah ia ingin memeluk tubuh kekar itu, dan menghirup wangi khas tubuh pria itu.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya tak karuan. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk memendam segala rasa yang kini ia tengah rasakan. Oh, betapa berbahayanya pesona seorang Par Chanyeol ini hingga wajahnya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun uring-uringan seperti itu.

"Ayo masuk—"

"Ah, tidak! Aku akan bertemu dengan Sehun," Potong Baekhyun cepat dengan gugup.

"Apa dia tak mengabarimu? Kemarin dia pergi ke Mokpo bersama dengan paman dan bibi, kerabat mereka sedang ada yang sakit disana."

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Ah dasar bodoh, benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol, padahal kemarin ia sudah mendapatkan pesan dari lelaki itu. Kenapa ia lupa akan hal tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia pergi ke sungai han dan menceburkan dirinya di sana. Karena sudah kepalang katahuan-seperti orang bodoh-, ia terpaksa berpura-pura tak mengetahui akan hal itu.

"Benarkah? Aish.. dasar pria itu," Umpatnya untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya saat ini.

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti menghindarinya itu. Betapa konyolnya Baekhyun, seolah-olah mereka baru saja mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu dan kemudian bertemu tanpa sengaja.

"Jadi... Kau masih ingin bertemu dengan Sehun atau ikut denganku?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mengikuti pria ini atau kembali pulang ke rumah, dan sudah dipastikan ia akan kembali merasa bosan. Sepertinya menerima ajakan Chanyeol bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Lagipula suadah beberapa hari ini ia tak bertemu dengan pria itu, ia juga rindu akan kebersamaan mereka.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol, menonton televisi, atau bahkan memasak yah.. walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol lah yang memasak dan ia hanya duduk sambil melihat kekasihnya itu. Ia rindu akan hal itu. Lupakan semua masalah mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, jika ia tak ingin ada pertengkaran lagi.

Kepala wanita itu mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menuntun Baekhyun menuju apartemennya. Wanita itu menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dan melangkah bersamaan. Baekhyun tersenyum selama tangannya berada di genggaman Chanyeol. Hangat tangan pria itu benar-benar memengaruhi saraf-saraf tubuhnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tak menggenggam pria ini. Bahkan ia lupa itu kapan.

"Kau akan diam disitu, atau ikut masuk?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari segala fantasinya. Ah, sudah berapa lama ia melamun seperti itu. Kemudian ia pun mengikutilangkah dibelakang lelaki itu. Tak banyak bicara seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya, selalu berbicara apa pun itu. Kini ia lebih banyak diam, mungkin ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya atau ia terlalu senang melihat Chanyeol Kembali. Ia benar-benar mati kutu sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau seperti bukan Byun Baekhyun yang aku kenal." Baekhyun seolah tersadar dari segala lamunannya hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Eoh? Ah...a-aku...aku hanya tengah memikirkan sesuatu hal," elaknya terhadap Chanyeol. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Lucu dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Cuaca sedang dingin. Kau ingin aku buatkan cokelat cair?" tawar Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang membuatkannya untukmu."

Baekhyun harus bersikap seperti biasanya agar ia tak terlihat aneh dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian hanya bisa pasrah saat Baekhyun melenggang menuju dapurnya. Sedangkan ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian dengan yang sedikit nyaman untuknya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dengan pakaian yang baru saja ia kenakan. Ia pun segera menuju dapur, tempat Baekhyun tengah membuat cokelat cair mereka.

Wanita itu terlihat sedang mengaduk-aduk cokelat yang berada dalam panci, tengah melelehkan cokelat itu. Kekasihnya tersebut tak menyadari jika ia sudah berada di tempat yang sama, karena posisi Baekhyun yang memunggunginya.

"Astaga!" Saat wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya, ia dikejutkandengan keberadaan Chanyeol yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Hampir saja cokelat yang berada di panci tersebut jatuh, jika saja Chanyeol tak segera cepat tanggap menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

"Kau pikir?" Ucap Baekhyun kesal masih terkejut atas Chanyeol.

Wanita itu kemudian mengambil dua gelas untuk menyajikan cokelat panas tadi. Setelah selesai, ia dan Chanyeol beranjak dari dapur menuju ruang tengah untuk menikmati cokelat panas. Mereka duduk dalam keadaan diam, tak ada inisiatif dari salah satu untuk memulai percakapan.

"Ehmm..." Deham Chanyeol sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Aku merasa tak nyaman saat kau tak berada di sisiku, dan saat kau tak menghubungiku. Bahkan saat aku memiliki pertandingan, kau sama sekali tak datang. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? itu sakit dan mengkhawatirkan. Aku tersiksa tanpa dirimu, Baek."

Baekhyu tak berkutik sedikit pun. Menatap Chanyeol dengan lekat, seolah tak ingin terlewatkan seinci pun dari bagian wajah Chanyeol yang ia lihat.

"Kau mendengarkanku, bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tak mendapat respons apapun dari Baekhyun, dan mendapati kekasihnya itu tengah menatap wajahnya.

"Apa? Oh itu..tentu saja aku mendengarkannya," jawab Baekhyun dengan linglung.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gugup. Ia sebenarnya hanya mendengar sebagian dari perkataan Chanyeol tadi, karena ia lebih fokus memandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Aku-aku... maafkan aku atas sikapku belakangan ini. Aku tahu, selama ini aku menyikapi semuanya dengan kurang dewasa. Aku masih saja bersikap dengan kekanakan. Seharusnya di usiaku yang sudah dewasa ini, aku bisa mengerti dan tak bersikap lagi seperti remaja labil." Ia menjeda sejenak,

"Yang aku lakukan selama ini, baik itu perhatianku yang berlebihan maupun tindakanku, itu kulakukan semata-mata karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tak ingin kau terluka atau kekurangn sedikitpun. Maafkan aku yang terlalu berlebihan."

Suaranya terdengar serak dan berat, seolah tengah menahan tangis. Ia tak ingin mengeluarkan air matanya di hadapan Chanyeol. Karena ia yakin, Kekasihnya itu pasti akan merasa bersalah terhadapnya. Kini, yang dilakukannya untuk menahan tangis itu dengan menggigit bibirnya dan menundukan kepalanya. Karena sekali saja ia menatap Chanyeol, ia yakin air matanya akan keluar begitu saja.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Mungkin akulah yang menyikapinya dengan tak memedulikanmu. Aku yang selama ini memang kurang memperhatikan dirimu. Jadi, aku meminta maaf untuk itu."

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Sudah dipastikan wanita itu tak dapat menahan lagi air matana. Bukan karena ia terharu, melainkan karena menyesal akan sikapnya selama ini.

-WINTER PAIN-

.

.

-TBC-

 **A.N : Jadi yang salah entuh siapa? lama banget yak ini epep hiatus? wkwkwkwkwkwkwk**

 **follow aku yuk di instagram biar lengket heheheh cb thatsme (spasinya diganti jadi titik ya)**


End file.
